Venom (Funko Universe)
| voice = | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Jalapeno is from the Funko Universe short . Venom is a supervillain. Biography Little is known about the figure known as Venom. He seems to have some connection to as they share similar looks as well as spider logos on their chests. At some point, Venom was along near the exit for , , and . For unknown reasons he began attacking the near the . He stopped traffic in all directions smashing several cars and causing others to crash into each other. He even flipped some cars upside down while others were left smoking. Venom picked up a car and threw it over the side one onto the streets below. He turns and jumped up and down leaping off a car. He went to another car that was teetering off the edge. He picked it up and tossed it aside. He laughed at this act and began wiggling his long tongue. Just then he heard the jingling of music behind him. He turned and saw a racing down the road towards him. was behind the wheel. He saw Venom and skidded to a halt as he approached Venom. The side reads " " over his . He lifted up the side window and popped out wearing a . Venom raced towards him, his tongue waving out. Deadpool looked shocked. Venom continued running then leapt up into the air. He tackled Deadpool knocking the window shutter down and tipping the truck over then upside down. A flew out. The two began fighting inside the truck, though Venom easily overpowered Deadpool. Venom began slamming his opponent into the walls so hard they were tented outwards. The force of their fight began bouncing the vehicle up and down. Venom threw Deadpool against the doors causing him to fly out and slam into the pavement. Venom extended himself into a tentacle intending to drag him back to the truck. Venom's tentacle waved behind Deadpool for a moment then wrapped around his body. Deadpool scratched at the ground as Venom pulled him back. Venom swung his opponent around as he retracted the tentacle back into the truck. Deadpool pulled out a and severed the tentacle. He swung the sword around slicing the tentacle five more times. Pieces of the tentacle landed around Deadpool as he landed He stood and readied his sword, the tentacles melted into liquid. Deadpool reached behind him and pulled out a chimichanga bursting with fillings. He looked at it realizing what he was holding and was shocked. Venom extended his tentacle once more and grabbed the food. He pulled the chimichanga into the truck, the doors closed behind him. He ate the chimichanga but immediately found that it was incredibly spicy. Suddenly, he ed shaking the whole truck. After a second, he burped again blowing the doors off the back. Kitchen utensils, a , and peppers fly out along with a big cloud of smoke. Venom sprinted out and ran in circles holding his throat. He stopped and burped again, this time flames shot out. He stopped and wiped off his tongue. Venom ran around and ed releasing more flames. s fall all around the area. Venom hiccuped flames twice more. Meanwhile, Deadpool performed poses for some reason. It is unknown what happened to either of them afterwards. Powers and Abilities The true extent of Venom's abilities are unknown. He is incredibly strong, enough to lift small cars and throw them. Venom is able to alter his body in inhuman ways. His mouth has become much wider than a normal human with large teeth and a long snake-like tongue. He can also extend his body into a long tentacle that is strong enough to lift another person. Background Venom is unnamed and unvoiced. He makes several noises but no words. It is not specified which Venom this is, though it is more than likely Eddie Brock. In the Comics Venom is the combination of Eddie Brock and a symbiote that was formerly part of Spider-Man. Spider-Man rejected the symbiote after finding out it was trying to control him, which then attached to Eddie who was made at Spider-Man's alter ego. Venom, like all symbiotes, are vulnerable to fire. This is alluded to when he breathes fire. Deadpool briefly had the symbiote and became a version of Venom. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Edward Brock (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (Funko Universe) Category:Chimichangas (Short)